Como un pájaro en invierno
by Consu Rojas
Summary: Las cosas iban bastante mal, las ganas de seguir la habían abandonado y el invierno la había dejado muda.


¡Hola!

He vuelto en gloria y majestad, mentira, solo he vuelto y he traído conmigo este fic que acaba del horno, si que esta realmente calentito.

Espero que les guste y debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo sólo los utilizo para mi diversión.

* * *

Como un pájaro en invierno

Los terrenos se encontraban cubiertos por un aterciopelado manto blanco, la tormenta, que había comenzado hace tres días, recién terminaba dando paso al hermoso, pero frío, paisaje de invierno.

Lily miró por la ventana para luego, con un suspiro entre los labios, apartar la mirada; las cosas iban bastante mal y las ganas de seguir la habían abandonada hace ya un rato.

Se frotó las manos, para mejor la circulación de estas, y vio la pulsera; se la había regalado Severus, hace años atrás: —_Me acuerda a tus ojos_—le había dicho, haciendo referencia al dije que colgaba de ella.

Pero Severus ya era un caso perdido, había hecho lo posible, todo absolutamente todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero él escogió su camino, y lamentablemente, era el que los alejaba.

Su hermana, su querida hermana, ella era otro tema complicado; la quería pero Petunia… Petunia simplemente la odiaba, cada vez que la veía podía sentirlo, verlo en su mirada, ver como el odio y el rencor aparecía en esta y la corroía por dentro sin darle oportunidad alguna.

Luego estaba su padre, el hombre al que más había querido... La navidad había sido buena, calmada y cálida, tal cual como antes de la tormenta, los gritos no habían hecho presencia y cuando pensó que todo iba a estar bien, un traicionero ataque cardíaco se presentó, para llevarse a su padre lejos. Para Navidad todo fue risas y sonrisas, para Año Nuevo, llantos y condolencias.

Volvió a mirar el vidrio, ahora empañado, sonrió con nostalgia y recordó: —_Harás lo correcto, lo sé, pajarito_.

Se secó la lágrima que cayó de su ojo, soltando un suspiro, apegó su cabeza a la ventana y cerró los ojos fuertemente, al igual que los puños. Con un último suspiro, que trataba de controlar su respiración, abrió los ojos y lo vio.

Su risa inundaba la habitación, haciéndola sentir algo en la base del estomago. Puede que él haya madurado o simplemente ella haya cambiado de opinión, pero aun así, él la confundía. Porque su pelo despeinado había dejado de molestarle, su sonrisa socarrona había dejado de serlo, sus ojos brillaban más de lo que se acordaba y porque sus palabras había parado de ser molestas para empezar a ser agradable. Pero aun así, él ya no corría detrás jurándole amor eterno, ni ofreciéndole un equipo de Quidditch y por raro que sonara, lo extrañaba. Por lo mismo, porque ya no corría detrás de ella, porque ya no era al primero que escuchaba todas las mañana, ni al último por la noche.

Pero este invierno había hecho de las suyas, primero fue Severus y la marca, luego Petunia y su prometido, para seguirlo su padre y al final James, la había dejado muda: —_Sin cantó_, _los pájaros no cantan en invierno, para empezar en primavera_, _pajarito_—le habría dicho su padre para luego sonreír.

Y era más que verdad, los pájaros callaban en invierno, algunos por siempre y otros solo hasta la primavera. A lo mejor ella era en verdad un pájaro más, uno más que callaba en invierno.

—Lily—la llamó James, sacándola de sus pensamientos—Nosotros vamos a los terrenos ¿vienes? —le preguntó sonriéndole.

Le sonrió amablemente como respuesta y negó con la cabeza, murmuró unas gracias quedamente y lo vio marcharse con sus amigos. Luego de ver como el fuego de la chimenea se movía, volvió a ver por la ventana y lo vio, junto sus amigos, tirando bolas de nieve. Sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez de verdad.

A lo mejor si era como un pájaro en invierno, pero llegaría a primavera, lo había decidido y estaba segura que él la ayudaría.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review diciéndome que tan malo lo encontraron, acepto hechizos, maldiciones y conjuros; además de tomates, flores y floreros.

Nos leemos pronto.

ConsuRojas


End file.
